SCP Student Council Palace
by Mystic Fanel
Summary: This is a different version of Escaflowne. It is centered around my own original Megami (Which means Goddess).
1. The Beginning of the End

AN: Most of the Characters are my originals so don't steal them!! Only the Characters and places from Escaflowne don't belong to me *Cries*. Not yet anyways.. *Smirks evilly*  
  
  
  
It has been two years since. since the attack. Since we were attacked by the unknown enemy, the people who murdered him. my brother. That man. the man that killed my brother. the one in the red robot, he will pay. He will pay dearly! Megami thought, she had hated the man and those soldiers that had attacked their school, her brother's kingdom.  
  
No adults knew about it, about the secret society that the children of the world had. In many of the schools around the world there were councils, and a leader, the King. In history there had only been one Queen, Megami. It was like a medieval kingdom. Of course only rich private schools had these courts, but through the years more schools had been giving up the council, saying it was old and had no point.  
  
The legend was that before the Atlanteans left Earth behind for a planet they had created, they had bestowed upon the children of the world a great power. The children trained and fought to be the leader of all the children in one school and were then given the sacred sword. Each school owned one. Each ruler was also given beautiful white angel wings, to help protect their people.  
  
To become the King, you had to challenge the current leader and fight them. You won by knocking a rose off of their chest.  
  
Each school tried their best to hide their secret from the adults. For every King, there were allowed six advisors, and fifteen knights. Of course there were also soldiers, and a General to keep them in line. When they had rebuilt the school, there was a giant room built underneath it to put all the people in during a disaster, or during a meeting of the councils. It could accommodate one thousand people. There was also an office for the King to do his (or in this case her) work. There was a throne room where people, mostly foreigners were come to greet or meet the King. This was all standard for a normal Student Council Palace (SCP or Palace).  
  
Two years ago, Megami's brother, Safiro was the King. But they were attacked by an unknown enemy and he was killed. Questions had risen about what the children had been doing that day, all gathered in one spot, but the accusations were quickly dropped. A few soldiers were lost, the school was burned to the ground, but the biggest lose was that of the King.  
  
Megami had black hair that just grazed her shoulders. Her eyes were a beautiful sky blue. People always said that she was better off is she gave up fighting and focused more on her studies, but she wouldn't. Her brother's death just made her stronger. Megami's father had left when she was three and her brother was eight. Now that her brother was gone she was all her mother had left, but her mother hadn't been home that much since her brother had been killed. Their relationship had almost disappeared. Megami could live at the SCP and her mother wouldn't even notice.  
  
'Your Highness.' Megami was suddenly jolted out of her thoughts. She had her head rested on her hand, she was leaning on the arm of her 'throne'. She was still a little of it, she didn't care what the person that was talking to her wanted. 'Your Highness!' The person finally tried to get her attention by saying it louder. She looked at him lazily.  
  
It was Cree, the leader of the Knight Kougi. The Knights were trained by Cree and practiced only with each other and other Knights. Cree had reddish- brown hair that always seemed messy. He was one of Megami's best friends; he had been there since the beginning, since her brother. He had been her brother's best friend, they had done everything together. He and his Knights were very valuable fighters; they would do anything to protect their Queen. Cree's eyes were green, a grass green.  
  
'I apologize for interrupting you, you Highness.' Cree said; a hint of sarcasm in his voice.  
  
'You're an ass Cree.' Megami replied angrily, she hated being interrupted in mid-thought.  
  
'That's not very lady like your Highness.' Cree's voice was dripping with sarcasm now. 'Don't patronize me.' Megami said irritably. 'What do you want anyways?'  
  
'We captured some strangers near the grave. One was dressed as a Knight, but there are no matches to any other Council's Knights.' Cree told Megami.  
  
Now Megami saw them, six people in restraints. There were three women and three men. One girl looked like a cat, but that was impossible.  
  
'NANI!?' Megami was infuriated. The grave was strictly off limits to anyone but herself. 'Please your Highness. Calm down.' Cree said to Megami.  
  
Megami fell back onto her throne exasperated. Her elbow was resting on an arm and she had her face in hr hand. She ran her hand through her black hair as she slouched in her throne.  
  
'How did you find them there? That area is strictly off limits to anyone.' Megami said, angrily glaring at Cree.  
  
'A group of soldiers-in-training were walking by and heard rustling in the bushes and strange voices. They went to check it out and found these two men,' Cree pointed to a man with long bleach blonde hair and a boy with spiky short black hair, 'with their swords drawn. There were also other men, they are being held in the prison cells for now.'  
  
'Yes, I see.' Megami closed her eyes for a moment, thinking.  
  
'Your Highness, if I may speak.' The man with long blonde hair started. Megami turned her attention to him.  
  
'Yes, go ahead. I would like to hear what you want to say.' Megami said; she wanted to hear his side of the story.  
  
'I would like. if you could, to speak to the King.' The man asked.  
  
This infuriated Megami. He was a sexist! 'Kill him.' Megami said frighteningly calm.  
  
'You Highness?' Cree was confused at the sudden death wish. The man and his friend looked shocked.  
  
'Did you not hear me Cree!? Kill him!' Megami yelled at Cree, standing up. Megami hated arrogant men who thought that they were all powerful.  
  
'Your Highness, please. Calm down.' Cree had seen her like this, but only once, he wasn't quite sure on how to handle it.  
  
'Your Highness, please, I apologize for what I said. I just thought.' The blonde man said, his words trailing off.  
  
'Well you thought wrong! There is no King!' Megami yelled angrily at him, Cree kept his guard up, if she attacked.  
  
'Then who-?' The blonde was cut off by Megami.  
  
'Get it through your thick blonde head! I am the ruler, the Queen! There is only one ruler. It has been like that for thousands of years. It is impossible to have two rulers.' Megami had calmed down a little bit. Cree was relieved about this.  
  
'I apologize, your Highness, I did not realize.' The blonde said, he sounded more scared of Megami than apologetic to her.  
  
'It's alright, I overreacted. I'm sorry; I took my anger out on you. That was inappropriate.' Megami apologized, feeling better, but she would have felt better if she had been allowed to punch out a wall.  
  
As if reading her mind Cree said it, 'I'm sorry I didn't let you punch something, like a wall.' He was laughing. He signaled with his hand and some boys (not men) came up and untied their prisoners. Through the door came other men, they fell in behind the others.  
  
'Hey! What's goin' on here anyways?' A man with black/navy blue hair asked angrily.  
  
'I apologize for the inconvenience. You just caught me at the worst time possible.' Megami said, smiling.  
  
'Yea, it's your week.' Cree said, looking away innocently. The blonde and all the other men looked at him, blushing a little bit.  
  
'Cree! Do you know how perverted that sounded?!' Megami asked him, she felt a smile cross her face. 'I'm sorry, I think you misunderstood.' Megami said, not offering anything else. Cree laughed. 


	2. The Rules of Love

AN: Sorry if this chapter is a little short. I hope you like it!  
  
  
  
'I'm Cree.' Cree introduced himself to the group of ex-prisoners. He held out his hand to shake the other peoples.  
  
'I'm Allen Schezar of the Knight Caeli.' The Blonde introduced himself.  
  
'I am King Von Fanel of Fanelia.' The boy with the black spiky hair said.  
  
'And I'm Dryden Fassa.' Another man with brown wavy hair and glasses said.  
  
The men introduced themselves (and the women). There was Princess Millerna Aston, Merle, Hitomi Kanzaki, Gaddes, Teo, Kio and a number of other men.  
  
Millerna had blonde hair that went down to her shoulders. She was wearing a pretty simple light green dress. Her eyes were mauve.  
  
Hitomi had short brown hair and apple green eyes. Hitomi wore a traditional Japanese high school uniform.  
  
Merle looked like a cat. She had pink hair and yellow eyes. She looked young, about Megami's age.  
  
Gaddes had bluish black colored hair and dark brown eyes. He looked like he hadn't shaved for a few days though.  
  
Dryden seemed to be the strangest though. He had brown wavy hair that was pulled back into what looked like a low ponytail. He wore glasses and some strange robes.  
  
'Then I guess I should introduce myself. In here, it's preferred you call me 'Highness', but outside you absolutely have to call me by my name, unless you are out of hearing range from any adults. My name is Megami.' Megami explained to them.  
  
'Why?' Millerna asked. They all looked at her questioningly. Megami told them the legend, and why she was there.  
  
'Oh my.' Millerna was shocked. The story had moved everyone in the room, even those who had heard it many times before.  
  
'I hope you will stay for a little while, it's nice to have guests every once and a while.' Megami continued.  
  
A few hours later they had prepared rooms for their guests and night was falling, the palace was almost totally empty. All of the occupants had gone home. The only ones that remained were the guests, Megami and Cree.  
  
A few of Allen's men had been exploring a little bit when they came upon Megami and Cree in the hallway. The men watched them from behind a corner.  
  
Cree kissed Megami's neck. He had pinned her against a wall and started kissing her. She kissed him hungrily back.  
  
'Shouldn't..... We do this in a room...' Megami's words crumbled as Cree started to kiss her jaw. He started to unbutton her white blouse. Megami moaned in ecstasy. She could feel Cree's erection against her leg. He kissed her lips passionately again, she stuck her tongue into Cree's mouth, leaving no place untouched. He pulled out of the kiss; he had to catch his breath.  
  
He slowly slid the blouse off of Megami's body and discarded it. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he ran one of his hands up her back undoing her bra. It fell to the floor, revealing her chest.  
  
'They're just as I imagined they would be.' Cree whispered, pulling down and licking the nipple of her right breast. Megami moaned in pleasure, she hadn't felt pleasure like that in two years. Cree started to give her other breast attention. He squeezed the nipple between his fingers as he nibbled the other lightly.  
  
Megami kissed Cree's four-head.  
  
'Cr.ee.' Megami couldn't stand it, he was driving her crazy.  
  
'I've. waited so long.' Cree gasped in between kisses. Megami tugged at Cree's shirt. He took off his shirt for Megami. Megami wrapped her arms around him; she traced every muscle on his back with her soft hands. Cree nibbled at her ear playfully, tempting her.  
  
Megami pressed herself with sudden force against Cree, she felt his erection through his pants. They kissed.  
  
Cree felt Megami's breasts pressed firmly against his chest. It only excited him more. He started kissing her more; she kissed the nook of his neck. She found a pressure spot. As Megami continued to kiss him there he became more aware of the slight pain he was feeling in his pants from his erection. 


	3. I Hate Stupid People

AN: Thanks for all the reviews. I hope everyone enjoys this chapter as much as the others.  
  
  
  
  
  
Allen's men were still watching, entranced. They couldn't believe what was happening, the Queen and one of her Knights were.  
  
'What are you guys doing here?' They turned around and saw Allen standing behind them; he had walked up behind them without them even noticing. 'What were you looking at?' Allen stepped around the corner and saw Cree and Megami holding onto each other and kissing. Allen stepped back, a little surprised and embarrassed at interrupting them.  
  
Cree and Megami looked at him in shock. They thought that everyone would have been in their rooms by now.  
  
'Oh shit!' Megami grabbed her shirt and turned around, buttoning it up. Cree's look of shock turned to anger.  
  
'What are you doing here?' Cree tried to keep his anger under control. I could've scored tonight with Megami! But this dumb blonde had to step in. I wonder how long he was there before he stepped out. Cree thought, his anger growing.  
  
'I. I'm sorry. I didn't know that you two were here.' Allen looked away, he was turning red at the face, and it wasn't like he hadn't done something like that himself, but still.  
  
There was suddenly a beeping sound. Allen and Cree turned to Megami, who was still turned away from them. The men that had been watching Cree and Megami had gone back to the room that they had been given, they were scared what Cree or Allen would be angry with them.  
  
Megami pulled a cell phone out of her pocket and answered the call.  
  
'K.Konnichiwa?' Megami asked the person. Someone on the other end said something. Megami hung up and put the cell phone away. She turned to them. 'Sorry, I have to go. My mother wants me to come home.' Megami told them.  
  
'I thought you said you were going to stay the night. You said your mom wasn't coming home until tomorrow night.' Cree said; he had cleared his schedule that night so he could be with her all night.  
  
Megami rubbed his hand gently before she ran down the hallway to go home. Cree noticed that she had forgotten something, her bra.  
  
'Megami wait!' Cree called after her, but she was already gone. Cree picked up her bra in his hand. Allen looked at it.  
  
'Is that-?' Cree cut him off.  
  
'It's none of your business Schezar.' Cree shot at him. He picked up his shirt and stocked off.  
  
'I'm home!' Megami called as she entered her house and took off her shoes and put on her slippers. Her mother came into the room, obviously angry about something.  
  
'Where have you been?! I came home early to surprise you and you weren't anywhere to be found!' Her mother was hysterical.  
  
'Sorry mother! I didn't know that you were going to be home so early, if I had-' Megami's mother cut her off.  
  
'No! If you were where you were supposed to be then you wouldn't be in trouble young lady!' her mother was almost yelling now. Megami thought the neighbors could hear she was being so loud.  
  
'What is wrong with being out at night?' Megami was trying to keep her cool; she didn't want to get on her mother's nerves anymore than she already was.  
  
'Where is there to go? And besides do you know what tomorrow is?' Megami's mother meant that it was the anniversary of her brother's death.  
  
'I know what tomorrow is! I'm not stupid.' Megami had almost yelled at her mother, but had quickly stuffed it back down her throat. She went up to her room to sulk about what hadn't happened with Cree and her mother yelling at her for doing what she wanted to. 


	4. An Invisible Enemy

AN: Sadly, I still don't own Escaflowne, even though I use their characters. Megami and all the other non-Escaflowne characters still belong to me though!  
  
  
  
  
  
Megami's mother walked up the stairs, feeling guilty that she had acted so rude to her daughter. She walked past Megami's room and saw her lying on the bed, she wasn't crying, no, her mother hadn't seen her cry since her brother's funeral. Her mother decided to leave it for the night, to talk about it in the morning.  
  
The next morning Megami woke up about 6:00 and walked downstairs to make some breakfast. When she stumbled into the light of the kitchen she realized she had fallen asleep in her clothes, but something was missing. Megami suddenly remembered what it was, it was her bra! She had forgotten all about it when she had left the night before. She just hoped no one had found it yet.  
  
Megami walked over to the fridge when she noticed a sticky not on the door. It read:  
  
I'm sorry dear, but I had to leave early this morning. I will be back by dinner time. I have something special planned for today. Don't eat anything before I get home.  
  
Hakujitsu  
  
Her mother had signed the letter with the signature that she used for employees or clients of hers. She didn't even finish with 'I love you' or anything. Is that all Megami was to her mother, just another client, an employee?  
  
Every day on this day (September 18th) every year, Megami bought white, red, yellow, and pink roses for the grave behind the school in a little clearing. Her brother's grave.  
  
He wasn't actually buried there; he was actually buried in a grave yard on a hill over looking the school. It was quite beautiful, but Megami preferred her grave to the real one.  
  
She didn't bother to stop and talk with anyone when she arrived at school. She even forgot about trying to find her missing bra, but she didn't really care, Cree probably had it (and he probably wouldn't give it back either!).  
  
Megami went right for the beautiful giant stone far behind the school. It was behind the main building, but was hidden away from plain few. She put the roses down on the grave and sat on her knees in front of it.  
  
It started coming back, the day the school was burned down, the day Safiro Sun, the King and Megami's beloved brother, was killed even murdered by an insane maniac in some sort of giant robot armor, commonly known to them as armor.  
  
Megami had been with Safiro when they were attacked by the enemy. It seemed to be an unprovoked attack on the child filled school. No one knew what was to happen; the enemy had been invisible, using some sort of unknown technology. Everyone had called them the invisible enemy. After the enemy had broken through their defenses they had sent in ground troops to kill everyone inside, but it didn't work because the knights and soldiers had already evacuated everyone who couldn't fight.  
  
Megami was suddenly enveloped in flames and smoke. She could hear the cries of the injured; she heard the maniacal laugh of the man that had killed her brother. She knew. she knew that that mad had enjoyed seeing Safiro die and Megami run to his side.  
  
Megami pressed her hands against the grave, trying to suffocate the tears of pain, the tears of anger. She rested her four-head against it, feeling the cold stone of the grave against her soft warm skin.  
  
She didn't notice Cree, Allen, Von, Hitomi and the others standing nearby. She couldn't see them; she was in her own world now, a world of the past, a world full of pain. Megami was forever trapped in that world.  
  
'What's happening?' Dryden asked a little hesitantly. Cree was looking at Megami; he didn't even bother to look back when he spoke.  
  
'Today, two years ago, King Safiro Sun, Megami's brother was murdered. We were attacked by an invisible enemy. We didn't even see it coming.' Cree said that last part with despise, he couldn't believe they hadn't seen the enemy.  
  
'The Invisible Enemy?' Von asked; could it actually be the Zaibach? Cree shook his head in agreement.  
  
'The man, rather the boy, who had been in charge of the attacks, was in some sort of red armor that shot liquid metal and flames.' Cree explained, his voice was dripping with despise. Everyone gasped; Cree took his gaze off of Megami to look at them when a cry of slight pain came from her. 


	5. Frightening Thoughts

Cree and everyone else rushed to her side. Cree kneeled down next to her, she was shaking uncontrollably. '.Cree.' She sounded so weak, so vulnerable. Like the day they were attacked.  
  
Cree wrapped his arms around her, he smiled warmly at her. 'Don't do this. You know-' Cree was cut off.  
  
'Brother was much better a ruler than I will ever be. why was I left alone?' Cree was reminded how young she still was. He felt guilty for not being there as a friend, but as a lover. Cree hadn't comforted her enough, he knew her brother was gone, and there was no one left but him, he was the only one to protect her.  
  
Cree picked her up in his arms. Millerna looked at her, Megami looked very sick. 'Will. will she be alright? I'm a doctor. I could help.' Millerna offered her help. Megami was pale and sweating.  
  
'She'll be fine. Come on kiddo, you have classes you have to go to.' Cree walked away to clean her up and knock some sense into her.  
  
After school Allen, Hitomi, Von and the others saw Megami. She was working in her study on some papers. Megami growled and hit her four-head against the desk she was sitting at.  
  
'Stupid advanced chemistry! I hate you!' Megami cried out in anger. She snapped her pencil in half. Megami mumbled something incoherent.  
  
'Ummm. Do you need some help?' Hitomi asked, stepping towards the desk. Megami shook her head.  
  
'No no, no, I don't think you can help me. I hate having to do advanced chem.! They give me so much homework!' Megami whined.  
  
'What's advanced chemistry?' Allen asked, genuinely interested.  
  
'Hahaha. I see our little Knight doesn't know.' Dryden teased Allen. 'So you know what it is?' Allen retorted.  
  
'Of course I do. Chemistry is the study of chemicals, like acid and so. You study and read about how each chemical reacts to certain things. I guess when she says 'advanced' it means that it just isn't the basics, it is getting into the really hard things.' Dryden recited.  
  
'Basically.' Megami sighed. 'This is too hard. I don't think my teacher likes me, I asked him for help and he just said that it was too bad and that I shouldn't have taken such a hard course, but I wasn't allowed to choose. They said that I was too good to be with the kids my own age.' Megami was depressed, even more than she had been that morning.  
  
'You have it easy.' Cree walked up and slammed a pile of five thick books on the table. 'The chem. Teacher especially hates me. He pulled me away from the rest of the group and was just like "I saw you looking at some of the girls in the class; I don't want you to be distracted." Pff! What does he know! And besides, I had to look at girls-' Megami smiled devilishly at him.  
  
'So it's your job as a man to look at the ladies huh?' Megami teased him, her head resting on her hands. Cree leaned on the desk and smiled at her.  
  
'No, the teacher picked random groups for chem. Today and I was the only boy in a group of girls that cry over broken nails.' Cree complained.  
  
'Oh yea, I saw that. That was so funny; they made you do all the physical labor. I guess that is too bad for you.' Megami smiled at him.  
  
'Yea, I know I'm in your chem. Class, and I know I'm in your math class as well. Too bad we weren't in the same group.' Cree had an exaggerated dreamy look on his face. Megami pushed him, laughing.  
  
'Are you going to help?' Megami asked him.  
  
'Sure, why not? I have to do it anyways.' Cree pulled out a pencil and some paper and they started to work. Dryden wondered over and picked up Cree's Social Studies book. It had a famous picture from Rome on it. Dryden flipped through it and saw all the paintings and modern day pictures of things. Allen looked at him angrily.  
  
'Dryden, put that book down. It doesn't belong to you!' Allen shot at him.  
  
Cree looked back at them. 'It's okay, that is just my Social book, and it tells of world history and stuff, it is different for every grade so that might have better definitions of things than say what a seventh grade one would have.' Cree went back to work. They had finished chemistry and were now on math, they were just finishing the last few problems. Cree slammed his books shut.  
  
'Well, I have to go; I have to eat dinner with my parents tonight. They say I haven't been home enough lately and that they don't want me to lose touch and get myself killed or something.' Cree complained.  
  
'Yea, I know how you feel; at least your parents keep their promises.' Megami was a little envious of Cree for that.  
  
'But I thought you had dinner with your mother tonight? Don't you Megami?' Cree wondered.  
  
'I do, but being who she is I'll probably do something wrong and she'll cry or yell at me, or do both so it won't be very pleasant either way.' Megami sighed. Cree laughed and patted her on the shoulder. 


	6. A Pale Pink Dress

AN: I hope you like this chapter.  
  
It's not very exciting, but I assure that there will be more action packed chapters later! ^_^  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
'Don't worry; it would do you some good to be with your mom. She hasn't been around a lot lately. Just cut her some slack okay?' Cree advised her.  
  
'You sound like my advisors.' Megami sighed. Cree laughed.  
  
'But I'm not.' With that Cree left to go home and be with his family. Megami sighed; she had been doing a lot of that lately. A group of six girls wearing dresses came in the door. They curtsied.  
  
'My Lady.' One started. Megami looked up at her.  
  
'Yes, Bubblegum?' Megami asked a little annoyed with everyone at that particular moment.  
  
'You shouldn't be lying around in such a state.' Another girl said.  
  
'And what 'state' might that be, Lime?' Megami retorted playfully.  
  
'You don't look very happy. Your subjects are worried about you, my Lady.' A girl said. She was wearing a beige almost white dress.  
  
'I'm happy Vanilla. My happy is just different from yours.' Megami told the girl, Vanilla, while playing with a pencil.  
  
'You should try to smile every once and a while, at least for your subjects.' A taller girl told Megami.  
  
'I guess you are right Cherry. My subjects at least deserve that.' Megami sighed again. She was always doing things for other people, to please other people. How long had it been since she had done something 'selfish', something for herself.  
  
'Please, my Lady, take our advice.' A girl said, stepping out from behind the other four. Megami smiled at her.  
  
'There you are Moon, my most trusted advisor.' Megami said with a smile. Everyone sighed with relief at the sight of Megami's smile. 'Where is your little sister, Star? Shouldn't she be with the rest of the advisors?' Megami asked the girl Moon.  
  
'Here I am!' A girl, a little younger than the others said, stepping out from behind Allen, Von and the rest of them.  
  
'What do you think Star? Do you think I should act happier and smile more?' Megami asked her. All of Megami's other assistants were fifteen, but Star was only nine, a little more than a five years younger than Megami. Megami's birthday was coming up in a few days, September 20th. She was turning fourteen. (Yay!!)  
  
'I think you shouldn't act happier, you should be happier. It's not good for someone just to act happy and not actually be happy. And of course you should always smile, it is just nice to see someone, especially you, smile.' Star said. Star was one of Megami's favorite advisors. She always knew just what to say.  
  
'Yes, especially with your Birthday coming up, my Lady. You should be having some fun, maybe even getting a boyfriend.' Moon added in.  
  
'I don't know about the boyfriend part, but I suppose Star is right.' Megami said, happy now that Star had said all of that. She was right.  
  
'You should be going now my Lady. You will be late for dinner with your Mother.' Lime reminded Megami. Megami sighed, but felt more at ease to go and have dinner with her Mother.  
  
'Your right Lime. I'll see you all tomorrow.' Megami waved good-bye and smiled to everyone and left.  
  
  
  
Megami walked quickly home, trying not to be too late. She opened the door and called to her Mother.  
  
'Oh Megami, I'm glad your home, I have a present for you.' Megami's Mother handed her a white box with a pink bow on it. Megami took it and opened it. It was a dress.  
  
'Oh Mother, you shouldn't have. You know-' Megami cut off. She knew how much wearing the dress that night meant to her Mother. 'I'll go and put it on.' Megami ran upstairs and put the dress on.  
  
She was standing in front of her full body mirror. The dress hugged her upper body and was firmly wrapped around her waist. From her waist the dress billowed out. The dress was white and a very pale pink color. A pale pink bow was wrapped around her waist. Megami decided put glitter on her face to make herself look better. Megami smiled at her appearance and went downstairs.  
  
When Megami walked downstairs she found her Mother had changed into a black velvet dress. 


	7. The Last Waltz

'You look so lady like Megami!' Megami's Mother was ecstatic.  
  
'Mmmm. Thanks..' Megami was a little red around the cheeks. She was sort of angry at her mother for giving her a dress like that. Megami knew she would only wear it if her Mother asked her to.  
  
'Come on, we're going to that French restaurant.' Megami's Mother tugged Megami out and into the car that was waiting for them outside. It was 'that' French restaurant, Megami had been there before. The restaurant had dancing and everything. She had been there before; it was one of the last places she had been together with her brother and her mother.  
  
  
  
When they arrived they were seated at their table and they ordered their drinks. Megami was looking confusedly at the menu. She didn't know what half the things were, and the other half she couldn't read. A few minutes later a waiter came up to them and asked for the order.  
  
'I'll have the flambé.' Megami's Mother said. The waiter turned to Megami and asked her what she would have. Megami hadn't decided so she just ordered what her Mother had.  
  
After they had been served their meal things started to look up for Megami. This is turning out to be better than I thought. Maybe I should have actually taken Cree's word. Oh well. Megami mentally shrugged her shoulders.  
  
'Oh Megami look over there! I think that boy is looking at you!' Megami's Mother sounded excited. Megami looked over her shoulder at the boy.  
  
'Oh no.' Megami grumbled to herself. It was a boy from the rival school of Megami's. But he wasn't just any boy; he was the King of the rival school. He was evil; he tried to use his power against others. To any other girl he would be cute, but to Megami he was just a blood sucking weasel.  
  
His name was, ironically, Yoroshii, which means good; the opposite of evil. It was very ironic, but somehow it fit him. Yoroshii had blue eyes like Megami's, but his hair was short and sandy brown.  
  
Yoroshii got up and walked over to them. 'Would you like to dance?' He asked leaning over to Megami.  
  
'Oh go ahead Megami. You will like it.' Megami's Mother smiled at her sweetly. Megami swore that her mother and Yoroshii were working against her.  
  
'.Okay.' Megami said hesitantly taking Yoroshii's arm and walking over to the dance floor.  
  
Yoroshii signaled to the band that was playing and they started to play a beautiful dance called 'The Last Waltz'. A pretty good name, Megami thought, as it was to be her last dance with Yoroshii. They started to dance; he wrapped his arm firmly around her waist.  
  
'It is a pleasure to see your Highness in such a dress.' Yoroshii said to Megami, seductively smiling at her.  
  
'You bastard. How did you know I was coming here?' Megami asked him angrily. Yoroshii spun her, and then pulled her in to him closer than she had been before.  
  
'That is for me to know and for you to find out.' Yoroshii replied with a sly smile. 'Until then, just enjoy the moment, and smile, it makes you look so beautiful.' Yoroshii smiled seductively at her again. Megami smiled sarcastically at him.  
  
Megami's Mother was smiling as she watched Megami and Yoroshii dance together. She looks just like an angel. Megami's Mother thought happily.  
  
The song ended and the two stopped dancing and walked off to the side. Yoroshii smiled at Megami.  
  
'You really are a goddess, Megami.' Yoroshii said to her. Megami looked up at him.  
  
'Do you really think you can get to my heart?' Megami retorted. Yoroshii smiled at her.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
AN: Another new character!! YAY!!  
  
But I find it really hard to come up with good names. Does anybody know any good ones?  
  
I could use them in other stories, or even this one! 


	8. A Car Parked In The Shadows

'You really are a goddess, Megami.......' Yoroshii said to her. Megami looked up at him.  
  
'Do you really think you can get to my heart?' Megami retorted. Yoroshii smiled at her.  
  
'Of course I do.' Yoroshii smiled at her. Megami's Mother came up to the two.  
  
'I'm very sorry Megami, but I have to go. Some people from the office just called and I have to go in.' Megami's mother told the two.  
  
'Don't worry, I'll take Megami home.' Yoroshii offered Megami's Mother.  
  
'Thank you so much. I will see you tomorrow Megami.' With that Megami's Mother ran off.  
  
'I guess it's just you and me now.....alone.' Yoroshii hinted. Megami gave him a 'in your dreams you pervert!' look.  
  
'Just take me home Yoroshii.' Megami turned away from him, crossing her arms.  
  
'Alright, alright. I'll take you home now.' Yoroshii shrugged and led Megami to his expensive looking car.  
  
They climbed in and drove away. Megami felt uneasy being in Yoroshii's car, but it was the only way she could get home. Yoroshii took an unexpected turn.  
  
'Yoroshii, where are we going?' Megami asked Yoroshii nervously.  
  
'Don't worry; it's just a short cut.' Yoroshii said smiling slyly at her. They drove up a road to the top of a hill. Megami shifted nervously in her seat. 'Don't worry its okay.' Yoroshii leaned over to Megami and kissed her. She pushed him away angrily.  
  
'What do you think your doing?! Pervert!' Megami shouted at him.  
  
Yoroshii grabbed her and kissed her again, quieting her. Megami moaned into his mouth. She cut the moan off and tried to struggle out of his grip. But Yoroshii wouldn't let her go. He kept kissing her as he reached up and undid the zipper on the back of her dress.  
  
The front of Megami's pale pink dress fell down, leaving just her bra to cover up her chest. Yoroshii started kissing down her jaw bone and then down her neck.  
  
'......No......I.......can't........' Megami pleaded weakly. She knew she sounded weak, but she couldn't help it. Her body was betraying her.  
  
Yoroshii was on top of Megami now; the two of them were spread across the two front seats of Yoroshii's car. Megami could feel Yoroshii's erection against her thigh. He moved his kisses down to her chest.  
  
'No! Stop!' Megami cried out louder now. She pushed him off of her and sat up.  
  
'Your right, we should move to the backseat, it will be more comfortable.' Yoroshii said, smiling at Megami seductively.  
  
'No Yoroshii! That's not what I mean! I don't want to have sex; I just want to go home!' Megami yelled at Yoroshii. Yoroshii leaned in on her again.  
  
'Don't worry; I will get you home before your mother gets home.' Yoroshii said. Megami slapped him.  
  
'JUST TAKE ME HOME!!' Megami yelled angrily at him. Yoroshii started the car nervously and drove Megami home.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
AN: Surprised? ^_^  
  
I dunno, I feel like I'm getting pretty predictable these days!! (lol) 


	9. JUST TAKE ME HOME!

'JUST TAKE ME HOME!!' Megami yelled angrily at him. Yoroshii started the car nervously and drove Megami home.  
  
When Yoroshii parked the car in front of Megami's house he leaned over and said good-bye and she opened the door and climbed out. Yoroshii couldn't resist, her ass was right there! So he reached out and slapped it enthusiastically. Megami whirled around and slapped him as hard as she could. She stomped away as he just held his face and looked on, thinking about what could have been.  
  
  
  
The next day was a Saturday, this weekend was a long one, and on Monday it would be Megami's fourteenth birthday! But this Saturday was special. It was the day her brother had been killed.  
  
Megami dressed and went to the school. It was open all week and almost all the holidays, especially the palace.  
  
The inside of the palace was filled with roses of all colors. Megami took in the scent as she walked to her throne room. There, waiting for her was the people that her men had picked up. (You already know who they are!).  
  
'How was your dinner?' Hitomi asked with excitement. Megami jumped up onto her throne and put a frown on. She didn't want to talk about the night before.  
  
'It was fine.' Megami trailed off and turned her head away as if she was more interested in something else.  
  
'Oh come on, I think we all deserve to hear about it.' Cree said. He was leaning against a pillar off to the side in shadows. Megami's advisors were standing behind her, three on her right, and three on her left.  
  
'Okay, here's one word for you Cree, 'Yoroshii'.' Megami had just summed the whole night up in one simple word.  
  
'Yoroshii?' Von asked, totally bewildered.  
  
'What is Yoroshii?' Gaddes asked, completely clueless.  
  
'Yoroshii, your Highness? Why was he there?' Vanilla asked Megami.  
  
'Yoroshii!?' Cree was infuriated; he had seen Yoroshii in the act. Yoroshii was always trying to sleep with Megami. 'What did he do?! Are-' Cherry cut him off.  
  
'You should try to stay away from him you Highness.' Cherry said, casting an angry glare at Cree for reacting in such a manner.  
  
'Yes, yes, yes, I know.' Megami chanted, rocking her head boredly.  
  
'Who is Yoroshii?' Hitomi asked curiously.  
  
'What's the big deal about this guy anyways?!' Merle asked. She was irritated that no one ever told them what was going on.  
  
'Yoroshii is.' Bubblegum started, she looked at her fellow advisors asking what to say with her eyes.  
  
'Yoroshii is the King of a rival school in this city. He is always trying to find ways to take the throne from Megami.' Moon explained. The other advisors shook their heads in agreement.  
  
'Yes, ever since Lord Safiro died.' Star pointed out, bowing her head in sadness.  
  
'It's like he thinks Megami isn't as strong as her brother. I bet that she is just as strong, maybe even stronger!' Cree had calmed down a considerable amount, but was still very angry with Yoroshii.  
  
'Yes, he used to go to school here; he competed for the throne with Lord Safiro.' Lime explained to everyone.  
  
'But he didn't win, he lost against Lord Safiro. No one thought he was going to win from the beginning.' Vanilla told the people in the room.  
  
'Everyone could tell by the way he fought, he fought with viciousness like no other. He wanted blood. You could see the desire burning in his eyes.' Bubblegum remembered the final fight between Yoroshii and Safiro.  
  
'Well, what happened?' Millerna asked.  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
AN: ^_^ Yay!! (spins around happily)  
  
Cherry just loves to interrupt Cree!!! That's just the best thing about her!!  
  
Please R&R!! 


	10. Scary Story

AN: Really, really, *really* short chapter.  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
'Well, what happened?' Millerna asked.  
  
'I went with my Mother, we ate dinner. Then she noticed a boy looking at me, I turned around and saw him,' Megami said it with disgust, 'Yoroshii walked over and asked me to dance, my Mother told me that I should, like she was trying to get me hooked up with someone. I could've sworn that they had planned it all out on me.' Megami sighed, remembering what had happened in the car on the hill.  
  
'Oh really? You let him dance with you? Did he touch you?' Cree asked, total rage edging in his voice.  
  
'Really Master Cree, Lady Megami would never let a man like Yoroshii touch her.' Cherry reminded Cree. She seemed to like getting on his nerves all the time.  
  
'Oh look Cree, being told off by one of my advisors now are we?' Megami teased him, hoping they would drop the subject of the night before.  
  
'Master Cree did bring up a good point Lady Megami.' Moon reminded Megami, not letting her get away with something like that.  
  
'Yea, yea, yea, I know.' Megami chanted boredly.  
  
'So. what happened?' Star asked eagerly.  
  
'Well.' Megami told them about what had happened after the dance, but paused when it came to the hill. She didn't want to say it.  
  
'Go on, we want to know more.' Dryden prodded Megami.  
  
'Now you can say. He couldn't have done something really bad. He knows you're strong enough to beat the stuffing out of him.' Lime was practically cheering Megami on. Lime was showing her fighting side. Before she had become an advisor she was a tough fighter, she was always getting in trouble and getting in fights with boys at the school. 'He drove the car to a remote spot on some hill and-'  
  
'That's enough! I don't want to hear it any more! It is bad enough already! I think you should just leave it to us to figure out what happened next.' Cree couldn't bare it anymore.  
  
'But I want to hear more! What did he do next Lady Megami?' Star asked eagerly. Everyone sweat dropped. Vanilla started to laugh.  
  
'We'll tell you later Star.' Vanilla said, pulling her away a little bit. 


	11. The Beginning of Trouble

'I went with my Mother, we ate dinner. Then she noticed a boy looking at me, I turned around and saw him,' Megami said it with disgust, 'Yoroshii walked over and asked me to dance, my Mother told me that I should, like she was trying to get me hooked up with someone. I could've sworn that they had planned it all out on me.' Megami sighed, remembering what had happened in the car on the hill.  
  
'Oh really? You let him dance with you? Did he touch you?' Cree asked, total rage edging in his voice.  
  
'Really Master Cree, Lady Megami would never let a man like Yoroshii touch her.' Cherry reminded Cree. She seemed to like getting on his nerves all the time.  
  
'Oh look Cree, being told off by one of my advisors now are we?' Megami teased him, hoping they would drop the subject of the night before.  
  
'Master Cree did bring up a good point Lady Megami.' Moon reminded Megami, not letting her get away with something like that.  
  
'Yea, yea, yea, I know.' Megami chanted boredly.  
  
'So. what happened?' Star asked eagerly.  
  
'Well.' Megami told them about what had happened after the dance, but paused when it came to the hill. She didn't want to say it.  
  
'Go on, we want to know more.' Dryden prodded Megami.  
  
  
  
'Now you can say. He couldn't have done something really bad. He knows you're strong enough to beat the stuffing out of him.' Lime was practically cheering Megami on. Lime was showing her fighting side. Before she had become an advisor she was a tough fighter, she was always getting in trouble and getting in fights with boys at the school.  
  
'He drove the car to a remote spot on some hill and-'  
  
'That's enough! I don't want to hear it any more! It is bad enough already! I think you should just leave it to us to figure out what happened next.' Cree couldn't bare it anymore.  
  
'But I want to hear more! What did he do next Lady Megami?' Star asked eagerly. Everyone sweat dropped. Vanilla started to laugh.  
  
'We'll tell you later Star.' Vanilla said, pulling her away a little bit.  
  
  
  
A few hours later after the big calamity and trying to talk Cree out of going and killing Yoroshii Megami had resided to walking out in the garden the school had. Megami had always liked to go there with her brother, they always talked about things.  
  
'Your Highness.' Megami turned around and saw Von.  
  
'Yes, Von? Do you need something?' Megami asked as Von started walking next to her.  
  
'Actually, yes, I do need something from you.' Von told her a little hesitantly. He looked at her and continued, 'My friends, and I want to go home. You have been very hospitable, but we must return home now. We must take care of-'  
  
'Don't worry about it. We don't have guests like you and your friends every day you know, Von. My court and I were very happy to have your friends and you here, even if it was for a short time. You may leave at your will.' Megami said, smiling at Von sweetly.  
  
Von smiled at Megami. 'Thank you your Highness.' Von kneeled down and kissed her hand. Megami blushed.  
  
  
  
Around three o'clock in the afternoon, after lunch had been served Megami, Cree, Megami's advisors and her Knights were ready to bid farewell to Hitomi, Millerna, Von, Allen and the rest of their guests.  
  
'I'm glad you stayed with use for this week.' Megami shook Allen and Von's hands.  
  
'Thank you for having us your Highness.' Allen thanked Megami and her friends.  
  
'I'd like to fly in that Crusade of yours Schezar.' Allen laughed at Cree's remark.  
  
'It becomes normal, maybe even boring.' Gaddes laughed.  
  
'Yes, I know, but I would still like to go in it once.' Cree told them. Everyone laughed.  
  
A sickening feeling suddenly came over Megami. '.Cree.' Megami grabbed onto his arm.  
  
'Your Highness!' Everyone called out, but it was too late, a tower of white light engulfed Megami, Cree, The Knight Kougi and their guests.  
  
'MEGAMI!!' All of her advisors called out to her, but they knew that wouldn't bring her back.  
  
Many of the children that had been at the school at the time had seen the sudden flash of light. They had all heard of the legend, and knew what it was. It was what the ancient legend had called a 'tower of light'. It had the power to transport anything or anyone to any place anywhere, and if it were strong enough, any time.  
  
  
  
Megami woke up and she was sleeping on some sort of bed. She was in a room with a small window and just an opening for a doorway. She felt woozy, like she had a hang-over after drinking too much. Megami groaned and someone walked over to her. The wiped her sweaty bangs from her eyes. Her eyes focused on the person.  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
AN: Muahahaha, I'm so evil! I left you hanging there didn't I? I wonder who that person could be... Read the next chapter and find out!! 


	12. An Ancient War Rages On

'.G-Gaddes.?' Megami's sight hadn't quite readjusted yet.  
  
'Yes, how do you feel? Does anything hurt?' Gaddes asked a little concern in his voice.  
  
Concerned? Why should he be concerned? I'm perfectly fine! Megami thought, she felt sorry that she had made Gaddes worried, she wondered about Cree. Where was he?  
  
'I'm fine, I just feel like I have the worst hang-over in the world.' Megami moaned, bringing her hand to her head. She rubbed her face and slowly sat up.  
  
'Whoa, be careful there yer Highness. You don't want to hurt anything.' Gaddes said as he put his hand in the nook of Megami's back to support her.  
  
Megami gave him a questioning look. 'What could I hurt by sitting up?' Megami teased him. Gaddes laughed.  
  
'At least you still have your sense of humor.' Gaddes said, smiling.  
  
'Really? Did you think I had lost it at some point?' Megami joked with him. Gaddes smiled just smiled back, chuckling lightly.  
  
'Come on, we are almost at Asturia's capitol, Palas.' Gaddes urged Megami to get up.  
  
'Palas? Asturia? Where are we Gaddes? I don't know any of those places.' Megami was totally confused now. She had been perfectly content not knowing where she was, just knowing that she was with someone she recognized and could joke with.  
  
'You let us stay at your palace in your country when we were lost, now we will return the favor, until you can safely return to your home.' Gaddes explained. He guided Megami to a main control deck where Allen, Von and Cree were. Allen was looking ahead at a mountain range that was quickly moving back as they flew over it, revealing a huge city by the sea. To Megami it looked like an old village from the 1700's.  
  
Cree turned around, he gave a relieved smile. 'You're finally awake. You have been out for a long time; I thought you might be hurt or something.' Cree said, relief buttering up his words.  
  
'How come you are acting so normal about all of this? I know where we are, I just don't know where 'here' is.' Megami scratched her head.  
  
'Gaea.' Cree answered in that one simple word. Megami couldn't believe it!  
  
'G-Gaea you said? But how is that- No, no, no. It is possible, but how did it happen? I mean-'  
  
'I know you have a lot of questions Megami and.' Cree trailed off as if he was concentrating on something else.  
  
'Why are you acting so weird Cree? Is there. something you know, that I don't? Well, if there is, you better spill it, or I will spill it for you!' Megami threatened him angrily. She knew he was hiding something about her brother from her. He always had that certain tone of voice and that certain look in his eyes, as if he was talking to a child and they should only know something when they are older and wiser.  
  
'Safiro. hmmm. how should I put this?' Cree paused. 'Safiro had been to Gaea once I recall. During his reign over our people.' Cree trailed off, looking for some sort of emotion in Megami's eyes.  
  
Megami was feeling a lot of things right then. Anger, mostly, but still a lot of sadness, stun, and loneliness. And she knew deep down inside she felt secure, glad even, that her brother hadn't told her. Megami didn't register any of those emotions on her face she just sat there with a blank, emotionless look.  
  
'He didn't spend much time here, a week at the most. But he learned a lot of things, things he was planning to tell you someday. But he never got around to telling you.  
  
'But he got around to telling you Cree?' Megami asked in a scarily calm voice that Cree had never heard her use before.  
  
'I promised I wouldn't say anything, and I didn't know what to do after he died. It just sort of drifted around in my head and then I just sort of let it go for a while.' Cree explained. Megami could see the sadness and strain in his eyes. She realized it must have been hard for him to tell her something like that. Megami suddenly felt guilt engulf her entirely.  
  
Cree saw the guilt over take Megami's face. He smiled at her. 'Don't worry, now you know, it would have been harder to explain to you if we hadn't actually been here.' Cree said, he smiled inwardly as he saw Megami perk up a little bit.  
  
'We will be in Palas in a few minutes your Highness, or should I call you Megami now?' Allen asked, a little unsure.  
  
Megami was about to start when Cree intervened. 'You should just call her Your Highness or Queen Megami, something like that. We still have to keep our positions in a place like this.' Cree said.  
  
'You should just let her speak for herself.' Von said, he had his arms crossed and his back turned to them.  
  
'What would you know?' Cree retorted.  
  
'Leave Lord Von alone you jerk!' Merle yelled at Cree. 'You don't know anything!'  
  
'Why you-!'  
  
'It doesn't matter to me. What you call me that is, even though I guess Cree would be right.' Megami felt a little awkward.  
  
'Alright.' Allen just waved it off.  
  
The Crusade landed and everyone got off and just stood around, waiting for carriages to come and pick them up. The night before, while Megami was still unconscious Allen had sent a message ahead telling Asturia that they would be coming back.  
  
'Do you sense that Cree?' Megami asked him, she could feel something, more like someone, evil that was there.  
  
'I do.' Cree replied, the Knight Kougi drew their swords and took a protective stance around Megami.  
  
'What's wrong?' Millerna asked them.  
  
'What's going on?' Von asked angrily.  
  
Suddenly a boy and fifteen other boys stepped out from behind a big pile of boxes.  
  
The boy was dressed exactly like Megami, but at the same time he was dressed nothing like her. He was wearing black pants that left a little room on his legs so he could move easily. He wore a black top that tucked into his pants. The black top was short sleeve and almost looked like a sweater, but wasn't. Over all of that he wore a black over coat type of coat. It was made of a light leather type cloth so it wouldn't weigh him down. The coat had a hood that he could pull over his head if he needed to. The ends of the sleeves were edged with a red colored cloth, as was the hood that he could pull over his head. The edges of the bottom of his coat were also edged with a red colored cloth. He wore black gloves over his hands to protect them.  
  
Megami wore the exact outfit, except that the main color was white and instead of red edging, it was gold edging.  
  
The other fifteen boys were dressed just like Megami's Knight Kougi, except that their outfits' main color was black and the sub-color was red. The Knight Kougi's main color was white and their sub-color was gold.  
  
'Ah, Megami, it's you. What a surprise to see you here.' The boy that had stepped out in front of the other fifteen said, glaring at Megami.  
  
'Yoroshii.' Cree said under his breath. The Knight Kougi drew their swords.  
  
'So, the young Princess still needs someone to protect her?' Yoroshii teased.  
  
'I don't need anyone to protect me!' Megami called out angrily to him. Megami's Knights were standing behind her as they took a position, ready to fight with Yoroshii and his Knights.  
  
Yoroshii slightly leaned his head back, smiling evilly at Megami and her men. 'Attack.'  
  
All of Yoroshii's men charged ahead. 'Attack!' Megami called out, her men ran forward to attack the enemy.  
  
Yoroshii and Megami stood in the same spot, not moving, they were just glaring at each other.  
  
'I'm sorry your brother died so soon,' Yoroshii smiled at Megami. 'I never got a chance to kill him myself.' Yoroshii smiled again.  
  
'Let's just get this over with.' Megami narrowed her eyes at Yoroshii.  
  
'Megami, please, let me handle this for you.' Cree pleaded with her.  
  
'No!' Megami put her arm in from of Cree, stopping him from going forward. There was a ripple in the air (literally), like her hand had hit water. Megami had put up a shield.  
  
'No, don't Megami!' Cree called out, pounding his fists desperately against the shield.  
  
'What's going on?' Allen demanded.  
  
'What's going to happen?' Gaddes asked.  
  
  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
AN: There we go! Sparks fly because of everything that is happening. More secrets come out too!!  
  
Please R&R and tell me what you think!! 


End file.
